left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Millhaven
Millhaven is a military outpost first mentioned in the Left 4 Dead comic The Sacrifice based on the DLC campaign of the same name. Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis are taken to Millhaven after they are rescued by the Military at the farmhouse. Once they arrive the Survivors are woken up and ordered at gunpoint to leave their weapons behind and are marched out of the rescue vehicle where they are met with aggressive military personnel, who immediately do not get along with Francis and threaten to shoot anybody who tries to run away. A military personnel tells them they are going to "testing", which is tests run by a doctor to see if people are Carriers, which Zoey reacts to nervously. The Military lock Francis and Louis up in a cell together and sends Zoey and Bill to a doctor. The military personnel guarding Louis and Francis's cell ask them what they saw since they've been fighting "Whiskey Deltas" or "Walking Dead" for two weeks and want to know if the Infected are mutating. It is confirmed that they don't know anything about the Special Infected and the commander of the outpost doesn't believe in the abilities they have, or even of Special Infected at all. Meanwhile, Zoey and Bill are being tested by a doctor to see if they are Carriers, which all four apparently are. The doctor decides to help Bill and Zoey escape while the two guards help Francis and Louis escape after a close encounter with a wandering Witch. In The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2, it is stated that the Military is killing off any Carriers of the Infection. This might explain the large amount of dead bodies outside the outpost, unless they are the Infected. However, in the Sacrifice comic, it seems the Military is simply trying to contain the Carriers so they cannot infect others, while testing them to try and get a cure to the Infection. __toc__ Staff at Millhaven * Major Everly - the commander of the outpost. Concerned with keeping the base going and refuses to believe reports of Special Infected. Forcefully relieved of command in Part Two. * Lt. Mora - second in command, paranoid of Carriers, relieves Major Everly of command with force due to his concern over the base's safety. * Sergeant Downey - Lt. Mora's confidant and fellow soldier. * Soldier Jeff - partnered with Annie, guarding the room holding Francis and Louis. Teams up with the two Survivors in the later half of Part Two. Noted with a purple speech bubble when talking in the comic. * Soldier Annie - partnered with Jeff and also guarding Francis and Louis. Teams up with the two Survivors and takes them to the armory. Noted with a red speech bubble when talking in the comic. * Soldier Pena - with Lt. Mora. * Soldier Brooks - with Lt. Mora. * Soldier Davis - with Lt. Mora. * Soldier Rivera - threatens Zoey into giving a saliva sample, is disarmed and cowers from Zoey due to his fear of possible contamination from her. Noted with a navy blue speech bubble when talking in the comic (with gas mask on). Going by his speech bubble color, also seems to be the soldier who punches Francis and tells Zoey they are going to be tested. * Unnamed doctor - in charge of making a cure for the Green Flu, which stops Zoey and Bill from being executed. Fears there may not be any cure at all, and asks the Survivors that they escape together. There are other unnamed soldiers at the base who are promptly attacked by the Infected in the latter half of Part Two. One is mortally injured by a Witch, and another is seen who has turned into a Boomer. Gallery File:L4dpg38.jpg|Entrance to Millhaven. File:L4dpg42.jpg|Dumping bodies of infected in a fire. File:L4dpg40.jpg|The military at Millhaven. File:L4dpg48.jpg|Francis and Louis's cell. File:L4dpg58.jpg|Bill and Zoey's cell. Notes * Millhaven is a place where the Military brings Survivors that they think are Carriers. * Testing is a test to see if the Survivors are immune. * The armored suits with gas masks they wear mean they are trying not to breathe in anything that might infect them. * It is confirmed that Bill and Zoey are Carriers. * Millhaven military doesn't know anything about Special Infected. This May be because most of them have never left Millhaven once they got there. * Higher level of Millhaven military don't and refuse to believe in Special Infected. * The soldiers at Millhaven have only kept the Survivors alive because they believe the doctor can or will find a cure. The doctor, in turn, believes once they find out he is unable to make a cure, that they will execute all of them, including himself, as he is also apparently a Carrier.